Dark Pleasure
by mays cane
Summary: Amu was being kidnapped and found herself in a room and she was half naked!  Not good for summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this story is my first lemon scene, so please be kind at me…**

**Warning! This story contains adult and raped scene. If you don't like raped scene just back already. I've warned you, okay?**

**There must be so many grammar mistakes, English is not my main language though…**

**I don't own Shugo Chara character…. Have a nice read!**

**Dark Pleasure**

Amu awoke with dizzy head. She blinked a few times to adjust the lamp light inside that place. She found herself in a wide white room, nothing inside except for a king-sized bed which she use that time and a dark blue sofa across the bed.

Amu was confused, she remembered that she was walking with her boyfriend, Tadase, after their part-time work. They had been in relationship for almost a year, they met when they was in the opening ceremony of their school. At that time, Tadase was giving the freshmen speech and Amu fell in love right there. His gentleness and warming smile made her heart beat fast. Amu then found out that they worked part-time at the same café, it made they became closer. A month later, he confessed to her. They relationship was growing slowly, their first time was just a week ago.

Suddenly, she felt cold breeze run across her body and she saw that she was topless unless for a black bra. Her jean that she wore before had gone and was substitute by black skirt mid-thigh. She looked her surrounding to find something that could cover her body, but she found nothing.

Amu moved to a door which was in the right side of the room and found that it was a bathroom with a bathub and shower, she search for a towel and found nothing. She shut the door and walked straight to the other door. She tried to opened it but found that the door was locked, she suddenly felt a tremble run her body as she heard some noise came straight to the room she was in. She felt panicked at her state that no clothes that hide her upper body.

She just could stand on her place when the door suddenly opened and revealed two men who had shocked face on their face. But the shocked became pervert smile when they saw Amu's state.

"Well, Nagi, what do we find here?" the brown haired man with green eyes came to her while the purple long haired man was shutting the door and locked the door back and placed the key in his pocket.

Amu ran to the bathroom but her attempt was stop by the brown haired man. He stood on the door way and made her effort was useless. Amu's glanced run between the two man who closed her ways to escape

"Kukai, I think the boss will let we play with this girl for a while, though he is the one who send us here right?" the purple haired man said, walked to Amu's place. He grabbed her wrist, "Don't be afraid, sweet. We won't harm you if you not bite… too much" he winked at Kukai before let his gaze run towards Amu's breast as if he wanted to devour it right away.

Amu gasped when she felt a warm hand hugged her from behind. Kukai's hand held her bare stomach tightly. His hand made her shiver and she struggled to let herself free. "No, please let me go! Help!" she cried in agony. She kept struggle, but she didn't strong enough to let herself from Nagi's grip. Suddenly she felt her body going limp, her hands couldn't move like her mind told to. Her whole body couldn't move anymore but her conscious still remain in her.

"Look like the drugs have work," Nagi smirked and then took her in bridal style to the bed. He seated Amu in the edge of the bed. Her feet touch the cold floor, while her body was rested on the bed.

She felt a horror ran through her body, she was going to be rape but she has no power to fight against that. Her tears fast down her rosy cheek. "Please, don't do this…" she pleaded when she felt Kukai was already behind her and squeezed her breast from behind.

"Don't cry, babe. We will give you pleasure and I bet that your body will love it," Kukai whispered on her ears and licked her ear lobe sensuously. His hands kept busy to squeeze her breast through the lacy black bra, feeling the roundness of her breast in his palms. He kissed her neck and sucked the skin there. His hand became impatient, he unclasped her bra and found her hot mounds against his palms. He stroked her pink nipples with his thumbs, trying to make it hardened. He pinched her nipple lightly and got a soft groaned from the pink haired girl. "Just as I say, right? You will love it." Kukai continued his ministration with his mouth and hands.

Nagi who had enough patience to let Kukai play with the pinkette by himself then lowered his body. He stroked her bare stomach and licked her navel, it made a shiver run through her body. Nagi licked her way down and stop at her skirt line on her hips. He then slipped his hand inside her skirt, he touched her bare tight and caressed it few times before he touch her most sensitive place that hide by black lacy underwear. He touched it lightly and stroked her clit vertically, his eyes kept stare at the girl's face. He saw that she still let tears down her cheek but her breath became uneven and her soft lips let moans passed her lips. He smirked and decided to made it further, she undone her skirt and ripped her underwear into shred.

Amu gasped in horror, now she was exposed and two men was going to rape her. She felt hopeless when the men kept touch her body freely. She couldn't do anything about it. She cried at her state being raped but her body responded in the opposite way. Her body felt pleasure at the men's touch. Her back now lay on the bed. Kukai's hands pinched, caressed and groped her breast, while his mouth began to suck on her other nipple. His teeth bite her nipple softly and licked at it, made her nipple hardened. Amu found her body wanted to feel that pleasure more.

Nagi's hand now pinched her clit and he inserted one finger to her core. He began moved his finger in and out her core and let his palm teased her clit to add the pleasure. Her moans became more frequently heard and Nagi felt her juice slipped down his finger. He inserted another one and another to her core. Now she had three fingers in her core.

"No, ahhh… uhhh…" she moaned harder when she felt Nagi's tongue licked her clit, he then sucked her clit and made her juice out more. He fucked her with his finger faster and made her in the pure bliss.

"Aaahh… no…aahhh.." she moaned again as she felt her body cried in need at the men's touch. But her moans was shut by Kukai's mouth. Kukai kissed her hard and without warning he bite her lower lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He teased her to move her tongue with him, and his hope was granted. Her tongue danced with him in sensual motion. Kukai then sucked her tongue and her caressed on her nipple became hotter. He pinched and squeezed it. Nagi's finger and tongue moved faster.

Amu felt that she was going to climax. But before she reached her climax the ministration on her body was stopped. Amu felt confused at Nagi and Kukai's action. She opened her eyes to see the men were stared at her with smirked on their face. Their hands were now on their sides. Amu stared at them confusedly, trying to relax her body from the sudden action.

"Sorry, babe. But we couldn't continue our playing unless…" Nagi hang his words and pinched clit suddenly.

"Aahhh…. W-what d-do you want?" she moaned, her body still sensitive and her unsatisfied pleasure made it worse.

"Unless you beg us to continue," Kukai said and bent her head to lick her nipple for a moment.

"Uhh… no… I don't want….aaahhh" she felt Nagi's pinched and Kukai's lick on her body. She didn't want to continue their rape on her. But, her body became restless with need. Wanted to feel their fingers and lips on her body, wanted the unsatisfied pleasure to be filled. Then with one lick from Nagi on her core, she lost. She couldn't think straightly anymore.

"Aaah… please…. " she pleaded.

"Well, please what, girl? What do you want? We don't know what you ask for," Kukai chuckled and his breath caressed her nipple.

"Say it bluntly," Nagi added and continue his teasing.

"Please, give me pleasure," Amu saw that the men disapprove at her words and added quickly, she didn't want this to stop. She needed pleasure, although she felt guilty when she remembered her boyfriend Tadase. She couldn't hold it anymore. "Please fuck me, now!"

That answer made the two smirked. Then they switch their position. Kukai devoured her womanhood and Nagi got her breasts. Kukai and Nagi took off their clothes hurriedly. They didn't want to held anymore. For all along their teasing on the pink haired girl they had kept her from took her right away, but they wanted to girl to beg first. It was what they always do to the other girl before her.

Kukai seated his throbbing member on her core and thrust his length in her core. She moaned hard. His member was as big as Tadase's but the pleasure that she felt now was more because there was another man who played with her breasts. Nagi then became horny when he saw that Kukai was pumping her core. He plunged his own member in her mouth. Amu was shocked at Nagi's member entering her mouth. She gagged for a while, she never do this with Tadase. But, Nagi didn't give him his mercy, he kept pumping his member in her mouth. Amu then adjusted his member and felt pleasure run through her body. Kukai stroked her clit and pumping her faster, it made Amu moaned harder. The vibrated that was relased by her mouth added the pleasure on Nagi's member. He also pump her faster, his hands groped her breast and squeeze hard.

Amu kept moaning, Kukai's hand on her clit and Nagi's on her breasts made her lost. She reached her climax and her body trembled hard. But, Kukai and Nagi didn't stop right there. They didn't get their climax yet. It made Amu getting horny and her pleasure was built again. They then reach their climax together, with Amu for the second time. Kukai let his seed in his condom, Amu didn't realized that Kukai was wore it. Nagi let his seed on her mouth, made her gulped it but some of his was out of her mouth and run through her neck. She was chocked for a while and tried to regain her breath.

Amu thought that was ended and felt relieved at that. She felt regret at what had happened. She was let herself being raped by strangers, and she even begged for it. But Amu suddenly felt Kukai's hand made her set the doggy style and washed the thought. She felt shiver in panicked run through herself, she didn't want it to happen again. One was enough for her.

"No… please. I don't want that again… please.." Amu begged as Nagi lifted her hips up and pushed her back down, Amu's breath touched the cold floor, make her still sensitive bud hardened.

Nagi didn't ignore her. He groped and squeezed her ass and licked her ass. He teased her clit with his thumb, made her wet. "O, girl. You said that but what I found here…" Nagi said as she kept teasing her clit, made her juice came some more. "You already wet, haha…" he slapped her ass.

Amu felt the hot came again, her body was horny again by the teased. Her breasts was played by Kukai. He squezzed her right breast hard and pinched her left nipple. Her lips explored her back slowly. He licked and sucked her skin. Amu was certain that she had a lot of kiss marks all over her back.

"Please… no, aahh… please ah..-don't-ahh.." instead her pleaded, her hips bucked back, tried to make Nagi's tongue thrust into her core. But Nagi kept teasing her by licked her around her lips. Amu couldn't held her body reaction, she didn't want the raped came again, but her body was being horny. She didn't know what had happened to her body.

Finally Nagi thrust his tongue inside her, he thrust back and forth, feeling her wall contracted. Kukai kneed in front of Amu's face. His member had hardened. "Suck it" Kukai commanded and pushed her head to his throbbing member. But Amu turned her head so that his member was pressed to her cheek. She felt his warm member was hard like steel. Kukai grunted in frustration, he closed her nose. It made Amu couldn't breathe and gasped to take air, but that was Kukai wanted. He thrust his member inside her mouth, made her chocked. She tried to let his member free, but Kukai held her hair hard and pressed his member more till Amu felt like it touch her throat.

Nagi held her hips up and thrust his member to her core. He groaned in relieved when finally he had a chance to feel the warmth of that sexy girl. He thrust back and forth slowly at first, he wanted to feel the friction between his member and her wall. But it became faster and faster, leading to reach the climax.

"Ahh.. Uhh.." Amu moaned unstoppable. Her core was burned in need by Nagi's member. The sound of their make out was unbearable. Her moaned sent a vibrate to Kukai's member, made it better for him. He groaned and thrust his member faster. Amu couldn't help herself, her two hole was did by Nagi and Kukai. She never felt this pleasure before and just let it happened again. Her pleaded to stop them was being ignored. Kukai and Nagi make out with her for hours. She didn't know how many times she had reached her climax.

Kukai and Nagi finally let her free, but she couldn't do anything. She was too fainted to know that Kukai and Nagi had already gone. Her core was burned in pain, her body was sore enough to make her couldn't move even one finger. She then dive deeper in slumber, hoping that all what had happened was just her dreams and she would back to her room.

Little did she know that there are two people who watched her being raped through the mirror on the wall. One of them smirked at the sight that the pinkette was fainted. Her naked body lied lifelessly, he could see sweat rolled over her delicious body. His sight roamed her slim thigh, the curl on her womanhood, her flat stomach, rounded breasts, pink nipple and her plum lips. Her breath was back to normal and her face was so peaceful that made her look like an angel to him.

"This just begin, my girl. You will feel the real pleasure from me," the man walked away from the mirror. He pressed button on the wall and there appeared curtain that hide the sight of the pink haired girl. He was leaving the other man who stared blankly at the mirror that was closed by curtain.

**Kukai : Wow, that's a good story. We are having a great time, right Nagi?**

**Nagi : Yeah, I like it!**

**Ikuto : Mays Cane! How dare you! You said that this time I would be with my Amu, but this is…**

**MC : I know, I know. This just the first chapter, you will appear in the next chapter, just be patient…**

**Ikuto : Okay, but make the hottest lemon ever…**

**Amu : No! Please don't! That's enough, I am sore already**

**MC : I'm sorry Amu, but I don't own you, I just make the story. And I think you and Ikuto is the best pairing in my mind…**

**Ikuto : Yeah, make it quick and give Amu and me a lot of lemon scene, hehe..**

**MC : Well, I'm afraid not. I am planning to make it just 2 or 3 chapter..**

**Amu : I don't care. And…. Back to your first story, Gentle and Cold are waiting, you know!**

**Mays : O-okay….**

**Cane : If you want to read the next chapter, just review, okay?**

**PS: I still don't know, is there any difference between lime and lemon?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Pleasure**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Mays : Sorry, for not update in a long time**

_**Cane : No one waiting for you, you know?**_

**Mays : Meanie! Thanks to all of you who had read my story and review this story.**

**Cane**_** : Yeah, yeah just start the story… there is no lemon in this chapter, but later…**_

**Mays : I don't own any shugo chara character… don't forget to review!**

Amu found herself, once again in another room which she didn't recognize. This room was decorated in sea-blue color. That room had a window that acroos the bedroom which she laid now. The sun light ran through the window and fell to her delicate naked body. She felt heat ran through her skin, made it pink and she felt warm. That was very different from her condition before. The room which she had fucked with two men before felt cold, as if there were no life, just despair. But, this room was warm and the window was open and the slight wind came inside the room.

Amu sighed when she felt she was naked-_again_. She wrapped herself with blanket on the bed and rose to see the room clearly. There was a long-blue sofa at the corner of the room and two doors. She assumed that one of the doors was lead to the bathroom, like the room before. She walked to one of the doors and tried to open it, once she found that the door ws locked she began to bang at the door.

"Hey, let me out of here!" she shouted and continued to bang at the door. "Let me out, you b****! Let me out!"

She kept do the same, screaming, shouting, banging, but no sound or no one came to the room. Maybe there were no people there, or they were ignored her. Finally she felt exhausted and decided to lay on the bed, was waiting someone came.

She stared at ceiling, wondering how could she was thrown on to that crucial condition. She was being used by two men before. Now, she was locked in another room and maybe would being used again and the worst part is that she didn't know what would happen to her in the future. Thinking about her situation made her wanted to cry. She washed that feel away of her, cry wouldn't solve anything, she needed to find a way to escape.

But, before she could think of any idea, suddenly, television in that room turned on. A moaned clearly heard, it made Amu lifted her head to the television. She saw a naked girl with two men, one of them had long hair and the other had spike hair. That girl was being fucked by the two men! The long-haired man was sucked that girl's boob, while his hand was playing with her left boob. The spike-man was fucked her, he pumped to her core hard. That woman's body trembled and sometimes moaned passed that woman's lips.

Amu stared at the girl in that video with curios. That girl had a shoulder- long hair and the color is…

Pink

Amu paled, that girl was her. She remembered that men are Nagihiko and Kukai which she had being fucked before. Her cheek heated, her body suddenly became red. She was being fucked by the two men and being taped by someone. She couldn't believe it. But, another emotion rushed came to her body. Was seeing herself being fucked by the men made the feeling rushed through her body.

She began to feel anxious and felt herself became wet. Her legs fiddled each other, her hands cupped her breasts and began to grope and then squeezed her breasts hard. Amu fondled her nipples lightly and back to the bed. She laid upon the bed while watching her own video. At that time, Kukai was licked her nipple and sucked her with plop noise. Then he fondled the other nipple and pulled it. Nagihiko was licked her womanhood, he played with her clit and his sharp tongue came inside her core.

Suddenly, Amu felt that there was someone watching her. Without her knowing, the door had opened and came a tall and slim man. That man leaned to the door, his hair was blue navy color. His eyes with the same color stared at Amu with lusty stare. His long eyebrows adorned his sharp eyes. That man smirked at her.

Amu tried to cover herself. The white sheet which had covered her before had fell to the floor. She sat with hurry, and bent to the floor to catch the sheet. But, her hand endured by a big hand which encircled her wrist. Her body was rigid in instant.

That man was already in front of Amu. Her eyes locked to his eyes. His smirked grew widen and it made Amu felt hot of lust. Then, one of his hands cupped her face. His finger caressed her eyelid, down to her eye, nose and stopped on her pink-lips. Amu didn't do anything, she only let herself being caressed by that stranger. Something in him made her warm and full of desire.

His thumb parted her lips and touched her warm-tongue carefully. Her breath became uneven. "You know, I thought I would find you sleep in that bed. But, what do I find now, hm?" he caressed her lower lips and wet it with her saliva. "You did pleasure yourself by watching that porn video, right? What a naughty play toy."

Amu's cheek became pink just bay that words. And play toy? What did he think he is, called her play toy! She wanted to sweep his hand off of her face, but before she did that, that stranger had already let her go.

That man walked to the door and came back with a tray of food. He locked the door and walked back to sit beside Amu on the bed. Amu took the sheet and wrapped herself with that sheet, she saw that the stranger gave her a slight smirk. And it made Amu glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulder and pretend not see it.

He placed the tray food on his lap and stared at her. "You have been not eating since you came here two days ago. We just gave you food by some infuse. So, this is the time for you to have proper meal. Well, let's eat then!" he said that while trying to place the tray on her lap. But she didn't say anything nor tried to reach the food, although her stomach rumbled.

He raised one eyelid, "Why? Don't you hungry? I noticed that you must lost so much energy because your work before with that two men, right?" he said that and pointed to the television which showed her video. It made Amu's cheek heated and threw her head away.

"Well, if you don't want eat this by yourself I think it means that you want me to feed you?" he gave her smirked again, and sat closer to her. Amu wished her ass away from that stranger. She thought that this man had such a confident with that smirk. And his handsome face distracted her. She shook her head roughly. "Then, eat this yourself, or… I will do something that you might regret." He said that on her ears, it made Amu felt anxious.

She really believed that this man could do anything he wanted with her. So, it would be better to obey him than got her being punished. She placed the tray on her lap and began to eat. That meal was delicious but knew him was staring at her made the meal lost its appeal.

"Can you not look at me like that?" Amu asked with so much irritation in her voice.

"Look at you like what?" he pretended to not understand and it made Amu became more irritating with him.

"Like you wanted to devour me. You know, it's really irritating!" she said bluntly.

That man chuckled, he leaned closer to her, "And… what if I want to devour you? Is it really irritating for you?"

"Yes, so don't look at me like that again," Amu said that with so much confident in herself. She needed to be strong and resisted any attraction to that man. That was the only way to escaped of him. _'Don't show any attraction, Amu'_ she told herself.

He smirked at her reaction, he had thought that pinkette would blushed at his words. Other girls would melt just stared at his dark blue eyes. But, this girl don't do that, she even avoided him. "I can't help myself, you know? Seeing you just cover by that tiny sheet.." he gestured his hand to her body. He leaned to her again, "You look really delicious," he licked her ear sensuously.

Amu gasped and get away from him. "P-Pervert!" she touched her ear and blushed more. It was bad enough to stay close to him, and then he licked her ear. It sent tickles down her body, hot rushed over her.

"My, you throw off your meal, fortunately, you had fed them up, or you will ruined this bed," he took the tray and placed it on the desk beside the bed. He looked at her again, he was happy to see this girl was not immune to him. She just needed the right approach to get. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and set the temperature, after that he turned it off and walked out of there.

Amu still sat on her place. She stared at his move, when he walked out of the bathroom and walked to her she became stiff.

"You'd better to take a bath. You will be fresh after do that,"

"No, I wanted to know why I am in here!"

"We will discuss it later, after you take a bath."

"No, tell me first!"

"Don't act like that, pinkette. You do the bath by yourself or I will bath you. And I assure you that I will be happy to do that though," he smirked as the idea came to him. Bathing her will be a nice choice.

"I will take a bath by myself. But at least bring me some clothes to put on,"

That man would say that she didn't need that clothes afterward, they would do something that uninvolved clothes though. But, he held her words, it would be better to hold his word for now. "Okay, I will get you some. You don't need to worry about me. I will not do anything to you."

With that words he walked out of the room and locked the door again. She felt relieved to make him went away, but she didn't believe his words. Don't do anything to her? She huffed, the way he look at her was so bluntly told her that he would do anything to her. But she decided to take a bath, it was not that because of he told her to, but she felt uncomfortable to her body and she needed some relax. The shower will made her fresh.

-20 minutes later-

She finished her shower, wrapped the sheet over her body. Her body felt fresh and her mind became calm. But worry and sad came to her mind along her shower. She was in the place that she didn't know where. She didn't know why she had kidnapped, she was fucked by two men and then she met a handsome man with blue eyes and hair who licked her ear and she even didn't know his name yet. She sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

She had thought that man would be there, but she was wrong. The room was empty. She relieved to see that, but a tiny part of her heart felt disappointed. She washed that feeling hurriedly. She sat on the bed, couldn't what to do. The door was locked, she had no way to escape.

She started to think about boyfriend, Tadase. He was her childhood friend, always so gentle and caring. When he asked her to be his girlfriend, Amu didn't think there was something wrong with that idea. So, she nodded with his offer. As the time went on, their relationship became closer, they even had made love once. But, Amu kept wondering why she couldn't say she love him. Tadase often say that word easily to her, she kept trying to say that, but she couldn't say she love him back. And now, she knew why she couldn't say that. She agreed to be his girlfriend because she always with him. She used to be by his side and the idea being his girlfriend would make their togetherness longer.

But, after met that blue-eyed man, she knew what was missing in her relationship with Tadase. Heartbeat. She never felt her heartbeat quickened, the happiness when she saw him, the warm feeling when being with him, and the tickle and hot when he touched her. She didn't feel all of it towards Tadase. She just let him did anything he wanted to her, she didn't want to disappointed him. Her feeling towards him just like that. Yes, she liked him, but there was no love. Never love.

When she met that blue-eyed man, she felt it, her heartbeat quickened just by stared at him, the tickle and hot when he touched-_licked_ her, and the disappointed to not seeing him. She was wondering how could she fell for that man easily. She barely knew him, yet she felt so much to him.

She yawned and lied on the bed. She fell to the deep slumber.

She awoke because she felt some breeze run through her body, she felt a warm touch on her bare body. Wait, She didn't naked before! She opened her eyes and met sharp blue eyes. She gasped to see that man before was towering over her.

He smirked at her reaction, "Well, time for wake up, my girl. And let's have some fun together.." he whispered on her ear.

Her heart quickened, heat rose along her body, especially her cheek. Oh, my. This time she couldn't escape anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mays : Here I am! I'm back with the longest chapter I ever made!**

_**Cane : Huh, you took the longer time to update too, yeah… they must be get annoyed, you know?**_

**Mays : Hmm, I apologize for not update in a half year or so. But I really have so much…**

_**Cane : Stop that! They don't want to hear your reason, they want your story**_

**Mays : Okay! But I lost the plot, so I kinda change it a little. Let's say that Amu is an orphan and live with Tadase's family. I planned to make it in 2 chapters more, but I'm not sure if I can update in the nearly time. So….. I decided to complete it in this chapter…**

_**Cane : Mays Cane doesn't own any Shugo Chara character…**_

**Dark Pleasure**

**-Chapter 3 (Final Chapter)-**

Amu did nervous, seeing that man wastowering over her, and the worst part wasshe was being naked while that pervert man was fully clothed. "W-What are you doing?" Amu stuttered.

That man leaned to her ear and whispered, "You did behave well by obeying my command, now I want to give you some reward." His breath was hot and sent shivered to her body and down her spine. All over her body felt warm instantly just from his breath on her ear, especially her face. "You blushed again. You know, that blushed really fit with your hair color,"

"S-shut up!" she tried to free herself from his body-cage, hitting his hand to make a way out. But instead feeling pained, he let a small chuckle. He surprised her by pinned her wrists with one hand. His other hand pulled his belt open, within the seconds he had her pinned to the head bed, leaving her with no way to escape anymore.

"What a surprise. This small frame hold so much anger inside," he traced his finger along her jaw. Amu felt burning hot began to form inside her. His cold finger caressed her plum lips, he force his finger to slip between her lips. Then he pulled his finger and licked it sensuously. That act made Amu horny. Seeing this man, _handsome man_, licked his finger was enough to make her feeling wet down there.

This really different from her made out with the two men before. They used drug to made her feeling lust and horny, but this blue haired man just need his finger on her body to made her wanting him. Amu shook her head brutally, she must stop that thought, she would be raped by him. She must stop him right away. Amu closed her eyes to the sight of him which made him looked appealing.

That manwas confused seeing her shook her head brutally, this girl really unique. No girl could repel him, and he would ensure that this girl would no different. He shoved his lips to hers, catching her lips furiously. Amu opened her eyes as the feeling of something soft and wet against her lips. Her heart beat faster, like humming bird, her face red all over when his lips deepened their kiss. That man nipped her lower lips, parting hers. He slide his tongue inside, traced her white teeth, over her skin inside her mouth, and then touching her tongue. That touch sending spark all over her body, her skin became more sensitive when their tongue met, she even could felt liquid passed her core.

She let a soft moan even her mind refused it. She never being kissed like this before, even Tadase never made her like this. His tongue kept urged her tongue to play with his. He licked her tongue, dancing their tongue in slow motion which made Amu lost her control. Without really realized it, she began to move her tongue with him. He was surprised with her response, but soon made their tempo of tongue-dance faster. His hand held her face in place as the other hand roamed her body. His hand explored her neck, rubbed on her collarbone. When he reached her breasts, he palmed it sensuously. He moved his palm over her nipple, rubbing it in circular motion. Amu moaned harder at his ministration. Her hands tried to break free, instead the belt held her. Her body moved on its own to push against his, made her grinded her body over his.

Ikuto growled deep in his throat, releasing her lips and devoured her neck. His hand squeezed her breast, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. The other hand was groping her bare-soft ass.

"Oh, God.…. no, s-stop that….. ahh…" instead her disagree, her body kept moving against his, bucked her hips on his. That made her core rubbed against his already throbbing dick. Their breath became uneven, each of them wanted to get more.

His lips found her breast in heated kiss, he licked her breast but leaving her nipple untouched. Amu frustated, he wanted him to catch her nipple. She wanted to feel her lips around her pink nipple. "Please… please…" she begged as she tried to make him catch her nipple. His other hand playing with her other breast, fondled her nipple hard.

That man smirk and let chuckle, it made Amu's nipple harder with need. "Please what?" his grip on her firm ass became a cage, he pinched her nipple to add the pressure. He kept her hips on his, their hips clinging to each other, fiddling to get the sensation. Her core rubbed across his clothed dick, made Amu let hard moan and Ikuto growled.

Her little of conscious told her not to say what she needed, wanted. But with the caressed on her breast and their hips grinded together made her left her mind. She wanted this, needed this pleasure from him. "Please…. Lick my nipple and… do anything what you want to me. Fuck me!"

Ikuto was amazed by her. She had made her beg became command. But this command would he gladly obey. He nibbled her nipple, sucked it hard like a baby breastfeeding. He bite her nipple softly and pulled it.

"Ahh… hhhmmm…." She arched her back, pushing her nipple on his mouth. Ikuto was enough to tease her. He had enough to control his need. He wanted this girl right now. He unbuttoned his clothes quickly. Amu couldn't tear her eyes out of his magnificent body. He had six pack body, nice abs, and that standing-hard shaft, really build well. She became hornier by the sight of him. Her body aching for him._'Oh, God. He is so big.'_ He was bigger than her boyfriend, even the two men before couldn't compare him. She wondered whether he could fit inside her.

Ikuto knew that she was wanting him. His dick already throbbing too, further foreplay could wait for another time. Without wasting the time, he placed his dick at her entrance, rubbing his dick on her core few times, making her squirm in pleasure and frustration.

He gripped her ass then plunged his shaft inside her. At first, he just could bury half of his length, he grunted in pleasure. Her wall gripped his length tightly. He pulled back till just his head was inside her before he thrust back with force, that time, he buried himself deep inside her.

Amu screamed in pain, he was so big. That made her core hurt a little. He stayed in place, letting her adjust his size. His hand going lower and found his clit. He rubbed her clit, soothed her pain with his finger. He waited until she moaned softly before he began to pump her. He pumped her in slow rhythm, but soon became faster as the pleasure embraced him. Her walls contracting, gripping his dick hardly.

"Aahh..aahh…uuhh…" her moaned became intense and louder. His pace really fast and that made her going crazy. She met his thrust with circular motion, added the pleasure for both of them.

Slap, slap, slap

"Hhh… your walls grip my dick very hard. This make me… want to eat you. Ughh… you're really a good sex toy…" He said between his thrust, liking the way her welcoming response. He felt her juice wetting his finger and dick, making his pump easier. He pinched her clit as the pleasure became unbearable. She arched her back, making her breasts standing, as if pleading for attention.

He took her nipple in his mouth, playing her pink tip with his tongue. Amu couldn't hold herself anymore, she was on the edge of pure heaven. "Ahh…I-I'm..coming…."

He detached her nipple, "Ikuto… say my name … or I will… stop this…" he squeezed her ass tightly.

"I'm coming… ahhh… Ikuto…" she arched her back as she reached her climax. Her juice wetting his dick and her walls squeezed his length harder.

Ikuto pumped her few times before he got his climax as well. He stick their hips together till there were no distance. He enjoyed his climax, feeling his seed filling her hole. He trembled at the amazing pleasure. After a while he let her hips down, followed her, he lay himself in his side. His length still deep inside her, he pulled it back when his dick softening.

Ikuto lifted his eyes into her face, her eyes were closed. Her face full of contents, her breath was even now."Amu…" he called her. Her name in his lips fit perfectly, he say it few times, liking the way her name sounding in his lips. When she was didn't give any response, he pinched her nipple. A soft moan passed her lips, but she was not opened her eyes. Finally he realized that his play toy was already slept. He chuckled a little, wondering how could this pinkette let a moan even in her sleep.

He kept his eyes on her, moving to untie her. Ikuto placed her hands on each side of her body. He looked down at her, this girl really a unique one. He never lost his control like what she did to him. He used to play with his toy longer, teasing his prey. But never like this, never he was absorbed to the lust itself. He caressed her face, touching her lips. This girl really made him different.

Actually, Ikuto had been watching her for 5 years. He saw her for the first time when she lost her family. She cried in their grave at the same time as young Ikuto visited his parents' grave. Ha gave her attention because she said sentences that made him taken aback.

"Mother.. Father.. Ami.." she said at that time, wiping her tears out of her face. Her voice trembled yet held so much determined. "I-I will… I will keep moving, I will be strong enough to life on my own. Even you are all not beside me anymore…. I will alive. So please… please… beg for me to the God. Give me someone to hold onto….. on the future…. Please send someone for me…."

Without realizing it, Ikuto stared at the girl from that time, keeping her on the sight, along those 5 years. Somehow he wanted to be the person she held onto. Even at the end he made her as his play toy, he was determined to make her his. Protect her, give her what she needs, avoiding her from the world, hide her for himself. But that plan got some disturbance, that girl had a boyfriend. But he had ensured that that brat wouldn't be an obstacle anymore.

Ikuto lifted his eyes on the mirror that covered by a thin curtain, he reached for a remote control on his pocket. He pressed a button and the curtain parted, revealing a blonde man with furious face which being tied to a metal chair.

That man stared at Ikuto in pure of hatred. The blonde had seen what had happened to her girlfriend. Being fucked by three men and this blue haired man was the worst. It because he could make Amu moaned in pleasure without using drugs.

Ikuto smirked at Tadase, he took Amu on his arms. Hugging the sleeping girl tightly, to her chest, making her breasts pressed to his chest. Tadase growled in frustration at the sight of his Amu was embraced by that pervert man. But he couldn't do anything. He was so depressed between anger and jealous at the sight. He did make love with Amu once, but she didn't let a lot of moans like she did with the blue haired man.

Ikuto knew that the blonde was jealous, he would make him going crazier. He licked Amu's mound, circling her nipple and took her in his mouth. He did all of this while keeping his eyes on him. His smirk widen at what he had expected became real. Tadase was going crazy, growling and screaming. He pressed another button and the sound lost, it the button that made the room became sound proof. That blonde could still saw them but his voice wouldn't reach them. And he would keep torture him by making many rounds with the girl in his arms. He would make sure that Tadase know that this girl was belong to Ikuto and no one else. He would enjoy the next few hours with the pinkette though.

Amu awoke at the soft press on her lips, she blinked a few times before she could adjust with the light and regain her conscious. She shocked at first, looking a man pressed his lips to hers. But soon she realized that it was the man before, Ikuto, it was his name right? Why did he still there with her. He supposed left her alone, she didn't believe her act before, fucking this stranger, even beg for more to him.

But that thought was quickly forgotten as his lips devoured hers roughly and passionately. Hot run through her body, urging her to feel more of him. His teeth nipped her lower lip in pressure, making her gasp in sudden painful. He took the chance and slipped his tongue, tasting hers, playing with her tongue. His hands explored her body, caressing her neck, collar bone and moving on her sides up and down. His palms stroked her breasts in sensual motion.

Amu felt her stomach alive with butterflies. She ran her hands to his hair unconsciously, feeling tickling sensation at the softness of his blue hair. She deepened the kiss, knowing that what they did was sinful. She had boyfriend, yet she making out with this stranger hotly. But his touch, the feeling of his body pressed against her were amazing.

Ikuto parted their lips, blowing hot breath into her open mouth, his lips moved to her neck, nibbled at some random places, leaving kiss mark all over her neck earning moans from her. His hands cupped her breasts, groping and squeezing roughly. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, making it hard.

"Mmmhh…" she pressed his head deeper when he gave her attention towards her big breasts. He sucked her nipple noisy, wetting her nipple and breasts with his saliva. His hand fondled her nipple hard while the other hand slid to her clit. Her breath raged with lust and she knew that he also at the same condition. But that didn't stop him from torturing her. After, he done with her breasts, he went down her body, catching her navel on his teeth, lick her there many times.

"Aahh… N-not there… uughh…" she bucked her hips in surprise when his lips substitute his hand on her clit. He licked from her opening to her clit in slow motion. He ensured that she felt his tongue on her core clearly. Amu's moans were louder and more frequent that time. He arched her back, bucked her hips to make his tongue slipped inside her when he tease her with just licking her clit. She knew that she shouldn't give any response. But her body seemed had its own control and reaching back the pleasure she had once before was the only goal.

Ikuto smirked at her response, she really a girl who had hidden passion inside, her response to his touches was unvaluable. He growled in pain when he felt that his member was standing, needing attention as he gave her. He then placed his body on top of hers, making his dick faced her face, while his face kept torturing her core by nibbling and pinching her wet clit. Her juice was wetting his mouth along with his finger. He poked his member at her face few times before she got the message.

She palmed his dick, hesitant at first, but soon squeezing it harder. His length was hard and soft against her finger. His dick twitching when her finger rubbed his tip, earning a low growl form him, he bucked his hip to her. His hot breath and growl made her core produce more of her juice. Amu moaned hard, giving up at the temptation to taste him in her mouth, she licked his tip and began bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Ikuto grunted in pain and pleasure, he thrust his tongue inside her, pinched and stroked her clit in fast pace. Amu couldn't surpass her moan while kept pumping his in her mouth. Her hands rubbed and grabbed his balls tightly.

They gave each other pleasure and earning the same pleasure too. Amu bobbing faster as she knew that she was on the edge, making Ikuto did the same action.

"Ugghh… mmhhh…" Amu's moans were muffled by his dick as she reach her climax. Ikuto followed soon after she came. Her mouth was the mix of hell and heaven for him. His seed burst in her mouth, she gulped some of his liquid and let the other passed her lips and down to her neck.

Amu let his dick out of her mouth, feeling exhausted. They lay panting and sweating all over their body, they try to catch their breath. Amu thought that he had satiate his need, but she was totally wrong.

He clamped her hips and bring her on top of him. One climax was not enough for him, his dick still hard and he would satiate his need by reaching the real pleasure inside her. Without warning he buried his member deep inside her. Amu moaned out loud, his big filling her hole fully.

Amu was unbelievable at their position, she was on top of him, his dick was deep inside her. Making out with him when he was the one who pumping her was bad enough yet still could be accepted, but making out when she was the one who should do the action was unacceptable. She shook her head when he urged her to move.

"N-no.. I won't do that.. I-I.. Aaahhh….."

Ikuto thrust his dick forward, making she squirm in sinful lust. "Do that…." He thrust again when she stayed still. "Do that!" he grounded her core once more, this time he stroked her wet clit and sucked her nipple.

Amu couldn't hold herself, she began to move her hips up and down his shaft. She kept pumping up and down in slow motion but when the burning sensation burned inside her stomach down to her core, she made her move faster. Her move made her breasts bouncing followed her body, that sight made her looked even sexier. He grabbed that bouncing mounds, took one nipple to his mouth and playing and fondling the other.

"Ahh…mmmnn.." she moaned while kept increasing her pace. She felt her walls tightening around his member. But between her pump she noticed that he lift his eyes into another direction. His eyes lay onto a big mirror.

She gasped and stopped her thrust suddenly. There she saw a blonde man, his mouth opened wide as if he screamed loudly. _Tadase_. Her body became cold at that sight of his boyfriend behind that mirror. "Ta-Tadase.." she whispered his name. her lips suddenly dry, she licked her lips. She tried to rise from her position, but a strong grip on her hips held her in place. She looked towards Ikuto, her eyes stared at him questioningly, wanting an explanation.

Ikuto stared at her for a while before placing his eyes back onto the blonde man. He tightening his hold on her hips, not letting her pinkette to go. A glint of satisfication on his eyes as he stared at _the boyfriend_ of his girl.

Tadase had seen that all of Ikuto and Amu's make out session. He couldn't believe his eyes. His girlfriend was making out with that pervert willingly. That thought sending rage on his body, the sight of Amu pumping on him to reach pleasure was like a betrayed. But he felt unwanted need rose on him. Amu was a beautiful girl indeed, and her state waking the demon inside him. He tried to break free, screaming and growling at his place.

Amu stared at Ikuto in disbelieve. She understand the situation in instant, that smirked which Ikuto gave to Tadase had made it clear. Ikuto had planned for this and that damn pervert did that without her knowing. She grunted in anger, trying to break free of his hold with all of her strength. "Let me go! You bastard! Let me go!" she hit his chest few times before his hands pinned her wrists behind her.

Ikuto couldn't let that brat ruined his moment with Amu. He gripped her hips in one hand and thrust his dick back and forward. That action made Amu let a moan escape her lips even she didn't want it. He pump her without mercy, making sure that he also hit her clit, adding the pleasure that began to rise again in both of them. She kept resisted him for a while but the warmth on her core made her lost her mind.

"Aaahh…" she threw her head back ad he hit her G-spot. He kept hitting the same place as he heard her moan. Her walls contracting, signaling that she was on the edge once more, her walls gripped his member in hurting tension yet so much pleasure. Her juice flooded when she reached her climax, she arched her back in pure pleasure.

Ikuto was happy that Amu reached her climax first. But he not done yet. He let her enjoyed her climax for a while before flipping her and positioned her in doggy style. Her hands supported her body as he thrust inside her once again, welcoming him with hot and wet embrace around his length.

Ikuto pumped in and out of her again, this time with his hands free, he roamed her body freely. He rubbed her clit, stroking, pinching, fondling while the other hand cupped the bouncing mounds and did the same thing as he did on her clit.

"Aahh… ughhh… I-Ikuto… faster.." she said that when Ikuto slowing down.

With that plea, Ikuto pumping her faster, he felt that she now bucked her hips backward whenever he thrust forward, making him hit the deepest wall. They both moaned and growled in lust, their rhythm matching each other, she helped him with her circular motion, gripped his dick hard. in minutes they were right on the edge.

"A-amu… do that again, move your hips…. Grip my dick with your tight pussy… yes, like that.." he instructed her, his hands rubbed her clit faster.

"I-ikuto… I-I'm coming…."

"Yeah, let's do that together…" he growled when he came. His seed was pouring into her, filling her walls. Their body trembled in unison. They stayed still, savoring their came, closed their eyes as their body going limp. He lay down on the bed, taking her on his arms. He hugged her tightly, her breasts pressed into her chest, their liquid going down her thighs.

Ikuto couldn't think anything beyond themselves right now. He felt a wave of content on his body. This pink-haired girl whom he wanted for those 5 years finally became his. He wouldn't let that change from now on. He stroked her back before deep slumber claiming him in slow tension. A smile adored his lips, something that never happened before he met Amu. _Mine_.

Amu opened her eyes as she heard his even breath on top of her head. Ikuto was sleeping. She was hearing his heart thump slowly. This man made her revealed the hidden desire in her. This man made her leaving her mind just by his touch. This man was the only one who could did all of that.

She stared at Tadase and gave an apologizing stare, he was a gentle and kind person but she had betrayed him by making out with Ikuto right in front of him. She let tears escaped her eyes, her lips tried to form words for her boyfriend, but the words felt so bitter on her lips. She knew that her life had changed, there was no way to escape from Ikuto.

'_I'm sorry, Tadase. I hurt you so much,'_ she said that in her heart because she couldn't say that bitter words on her lips. Her tears kept pouring her face, wetting her cheek for a while. She let a soft sigh as her tears had stopped, she took a last glance to Tadase before stared at the man below her. His eyes were closed, a smile softening his lips. Somehow his smile made her heart warm. _'This is the man who possessed me from now on.'_ With that, she closed her eyes and followed Ikuto to the dream world.

Leaving Tadase stared at them dumbfounded.

**A month later**

Amu walked to the room where Tadase was placed. It was a big and dark room. There was a light bulb but not enough to lighting that room. Amu blinked many times when she sawTadase. Her boyfriend, well, her ex-boyfriend-to be looked so pale. His eyes which used to beglowing with gentleness, that time looked mouth which used to be smile was gloomy. He sat on the metal chair, his hands were tied behind him. Amu approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. His eyes lifted to her then that eyes became bright for a while.

"Amu," he whispered softly, his eyes traced over her body, seeing her only on blue shirt–man that passed her thigh. Her bare thigh was opened for the air. Her face seemed calmand her eyes showing no emotion, instead a little sympathy towards him. _Towards him_.Amu was the one whom should be pitied, right?She was the one whom being raped by that fucking Ikuto.

"Tadase," Amu said softly lifting her finger to the line of his jaw. She caressed him for a while, feeling sorry for what had happened to him. She then moved to untie him. Her finger worked fast to restrain him.

Tadase couldn't move his eyes off of hers. Did that shit Ikuto finally released them after he used Amu? He helped Amu to freeing himself, with one swift motion, he hugged her close to him. His heart beat so fast. _Finally_, he sighed. He let one deep breath passed his lips. He won't let that Ikuto touched her anymore. Even that Amu had raped by Ikuto, he would accept her again. No matter what.

"Tadase, you must go out of this place, right now. Before he changed his mind," Amu struggled to free herself from his grasp.

Tadase let her go, "Yes, we must out of here. Do you know the way out?" he linked their finger and began to run as Amu show the way out. They passed so many rooms, hallway, and gate. That place was like labyrinth. Somehow Tadase confused that Amu knew their way out. He wondered if they were didn't lose. Finally they arrived at a big gate, they saw the moonlight. It was already night. Tadase gave Amu a big smile of relieved. His finger tightened his grasp on hers. But when Tadase took a step towards the free air, she was stayed in her place. Her feet didn't move to follow his. He frowned, asking for explanation.

"From now on, you are free, Tadase," she smiled to him. She let go his grasp, not one to made a contact to him more than necessary.

"W-what did you say? We will free together,"his words sounded trembled, he was confused.

She shook her head. "You didn't hear me before. You are the one who need to go, not me. I'll stay in here," she stated calmly.

"But why? Why do you have to stay? Is he force you? Is he threatening you?" he screamed with fear. His Amu decided to stay in this hell. Impossible.

"No, this is my own decision. I choose to stay in here, with him. I didn't have anyone out there, though."

"But you still have me! We will be together like we used to be," he kept screaming to her. It made him look like a crazy one.

She gave him a small smile, didn't try to calm him down. She felt little scared to see him lost his control. "I thank for your kindness all this time. I like you, really. But I realized now that I don't love you. You are too kind for me, you aren't suit for me. Sorry, I can't be with you,"

"B-but.."

"No," she cut him off. "I choose to be with him. He is the one I need for now and the rest of my life. I need him. Leave, Tadase. We can't be together. Just continue your way without me. " With that word, she turned and left him without giving him time to talk again. She closed the gate behind her and walked to the place she knew well now.

She arrived at a door. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the knob, turned it open. It revealed a man with navy blue haired and the smirk which always adored his face. His smirked softened to form a smile when their eyes met. Something that she never expected will ever happen, seeing him smile for her. Having spent a month together really changed him. No, not just him but her as well. He sat on the bed which covered by white with blue cross sheet. His hand was holding some paper. She gave smile back to him then closed the door behind her. He placed the paper on the desk beside the bed and opened his arms for her. She reached for him, wanted to be in his arm, being held by him.

He inhaled her scent. Strawberry, he noted. But he also smelt another scent, scent of a man. That brat, he thought with dislike. Amu must be was being held by him before. That think made him felt rage. No one allowed touch his girl, and that brat needed to understand that. He hugged her tightly, his hands roamed over her body. His shirt which she wore was too big for her. He slip his hand inside the shirt, feeling her bare skin which so smooth. He caressed her back and squeezed her waist. Her thighs were on each side of his hips. His lips moved to kiss her jaw, nibbled her ear, let a hot breath against her ear, which made her moaned softly. His lips curved to form a smirk and then continue his way on her face. He kissed her forehead, cheek and finally captured her plum lips in slow kiss. But that kiss turned to be one heat kiss. He slip his tongue inside her mouth, swept his tongue on her teeth, while he nipped his lower lips. Their tongue met and fight for dominance.

Amu's hands unbuttoned his shirt, she roamed his body, touched his chest, playing with his nipple, stroking his abs. Her body moved on his. It made her pussy rubbed on his dick. That made Amu moaned hard and Ikuto growled, but their sound were blocking because their mouth still locked each other. Their breath became uneven and everything around them felt hot with passion.

His hand slip underneath her red lacy bra and pinched her nipple. Amu's head threw back, releasing their kiss but offering her neck for him which he gladly explored. "Let's satiate our need. I will make you scream for pleasure till your throat was sore. You want that, right?" He whispered against her neck, bite it softly.

She shivered, her hands caressed his hair, closed her eyes as he nibbled at her neck, blowing hot breath. His hand unclasped her bra then squeezed it hard while the other helped her to grind her pussy across his dick. The friction between her underwear and his pants made her trembled in need. Wanting to feel their skin to make contact, she tried to unbutton his pants. "Yes, yes…"

Yes, she wanted that, needed that. She didn't need the one who couldn't satiate her hunger for pleasure. She needed the one who could give her comfort, when she was being held. She needed this navy blue haired. Needed his passion which she gladly accepted. Needed this pervert, but had held her heart in his palm. She needed Ikuto for her entire life, only him. She would hold and embraced this dark pleasure. Forever.

**The End**

**Review or comment please! **

**PS: **_**What do you think of the lemon scene?**_


End file.
